


A special day

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth





	A special day

It was the eight of March on the day on which Konan really begun to worry for her friends. You see usually on those days when all members of the organization are home you usually hear arguing about money, Jashin-sama, what true art is, cursing, Pein trying to attempting suicide every minute, giggling, flying parts of the decoration, furniture, body parts and blood, snoring and on some occasions moaning from two certain members who couldn’t be more opposite. She could still hear Kisame’s and Sasori’s panicked scream when they accidentally walked in, in the middle of something. She would have never guessed that they could scream like little girls, but today… 

…everything was dead silent. 

Konan decided she would find out what happened, those idiots couldn’t have killed each other? No, then she would have heard Hidan cursing everyone and in the radius of two thousand kilometers would have every living creature heard that fight. 

And so, she was searching. 

After two hours of searching she found no one of the others and slowly she started worrying. 

“Where are you guys…” she asked herself when she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist from someone. 

Turning around alarmed she soon relaxed, seeing that it was her partner. Pein was smiling at her happily. 

“Hi Konan.” He said. 

“Pein, where are the others?” she asked as he begun leading her through the long halls. 

“Oh, not far away.” He said mysteriously as they finally reached one of the big double doors of one of the big rooms they usually didn’t use. 

“Why are we here?” she asked confused. 

“You will see.” He said and pushed doors open. 

“ _HAPPY WOMAN’S DAY KONAN-CHAN!!!_ ” screamed every member of the Akatsuki. 

“You…you guys di…did that for me…” she said as she held her hands to her face, she had already tears in her eyes when she hugged each of the boys and gave them a kiss on the check. They hade made out of the empty room a private garden for her. She was really touched. 

“We hoped that you would like our little idea un.” Deidara said as he suddenly looked over at Hidan. 

“Well seeing at what day today is, Barbie, Diva, happy woman’s day!” said the priest as he gave both a present. 

“ _ **HIDAN!!!!**_ ” both men roared angered and dashed after the running zealot who had run out of the door. 

“Who wants to bet who will get him first?” Kisame asked grinning. 

“WE!” everyone screamed happily. 

“And tonight, we are cooking a great dinner for you and don’t worry we took cooking lessons and passed.” Said Kakuzu as he noticed the young woman paling, he also left out mentioning his nervous breakdown when getting the bill for the lessons and some of the houspital bills. 

“Well then, let’s go before we can’t find out who had won the bet, I vote for Deidara.” She said happily and so everyone left the garden. 

Owari


End file.
